


Neighborly Assistance

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborly Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://bisexualclarke.tumblr.com/post/110467148603/here-have-some-aus-as-if-there-arent-enough-on) post because I apparently can't write an original story.

A frantic knock on the door startled Bellamy, pulling him from his book. He looked up at the clock on the wall to his side and saw that it read 11:37. Who the hell was bothering him at 11:37 on a Tuesday night? He sighed and shut his well worn copy of the Aeneid (honestly, he could probably recite it from memory at this point) when the knocking resumed and walked over to the door, peering through the peephole.

Bellamy furrowed his brows together when he saw that it was the hot girl who lived across the hall from him, dressed in nothing more than a _very_ short pink bathrobe and some slippers (he knew her name but because he'd never actually really talked to her, it was easier to simply refer to her as the hot girl). They'd never really spoken before, only ever exchanging polite hellos or nods as they passed each other because one or both of them were always rushing somewhere. The only reason he even knew her name was because her mailbox was right next to his and her first and last name were printed on it, yet here she was, practically pounding on his door with an anxious expression on her face. It was then that Bellamy remembered that he should probably open the door instead of studying her from the peephole.

The door swung open right as Clarke was about to knock again and revealed a very quizzical looking Bellamy. She should probably be embarrassed that the guy that her best friend Raven had once described as "a golden brown god sent to sexually frustrate women everywhere" was the one whose door she'd decided to practically bang down, but she was too far gone to care at that point.

"Okay so I know we don't really know each other and I don't even know your last name and this it's kinda late and this is really weird but I'm desperate okay? There's a fucking _monster_ of a spider in my bathtub right now and I can't even look at it without wanting to cry and you seem friendly enough so I figured I'd come over and ask for your help getting rid of it." Clarke said, the rambling words flying out of her mouth at a pace Bellamy wasn't even sure was humanly possible.

Bellamy's lip twitched with amusement when her monologue ended and he raised an eyebrow. It was incredibly difficult not to laugh at the terrified looking woman in front of him but something told him she wouldn't take too kindly to it if she did. He studied her for another couple of minutes, the time ticking by agonizingly slowly for Clarke, who could only imagine what horrible things the spider was getting up to in her apartment. After what felt like forever, Bellamy nodded.

"Take me to the _monster_." He said, unable to stop himself from saying the word mockingly. Clarke looked as though she wanted to say something, but thought better of it, not wanting to antagonize him.

Bellamy followed as she walked briskly into her apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom, before hesitating in front of the door. She turned to Bellamy and took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"Okay, this is it. Is there, um, anything you need?" Clarke asked, wringing her hands together nervously. Bellamy bit the inside of his cheek, finding it harder and harder not to burst out into hysterical laughter with every passing second. This situation was almost surreal and he thought it that it was an absolute tragedy that the humor was lost on the stranger in front of him. He realized then that she was actually expecting an answer so he thought for a moment before responding.

"Just a big enough cup to hold it in and something to cover the lid with." He said. Her face twisted into one of disgust and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just-I don't want that thing in one of my cups." She blurted out, hating how it made her sound so prim. Bellamy's other eyebrow went up at that. She sighed and told him to wait a second, walking down the hallway and reappearing a few moments later with a porcelain mug with Snow White on it and a piece of cardboard. Bellamy couldn't hold it in anymore and he started outright laughing, head tipped back and all. Clarke looked at him, confused.

"Oh come on, you can't expect me not to laugh. First you come running to a stranger in _that_ bathrobe because you need a spider dealt with, then get all prim and proper on me with the cup thing, and _then_ you bring a mug with a literal princess on it." He said. Clarke just rolled her eyes and shoved the items at him.

"Please just get rid of this spider so I can actually sleep tonight." She pleaded. He nodded, still snickering and grabbed them from her, making a big show of lifting his pinky when he took the cup.

He opened the door, eyes flitting to various parts of the bathroom. There was a book, some heinously thick anatomy book that had probably been hastily dropped on the ground, a pile of clothes in the corner, and a bath bomb sitting on a tiny table next to the tub. Bellamy wondered briefly what kind of bath bomb it was, before returning to the task at hand. He approached the tub and nearly started himself when he saw the spider in question. Clarke hadn't been lying when she said that spider was huge. It was at least the size of Bellamy's face and was hairy as all hell. He could see why Clarke had been terrified.

The spider was also...vaguely familiar? Why the hell was this spider familiar? his eyebrows furrowed, and then it dawned on him. He'd gotten acquainted with these weird guys Jasper and Monty who lived down the hall a while back, and Jasper had several pet tarantulas. Come to think of it, Bellamy remembered seeing a pathetic looking "lost pet" sign in the lobby the other day.

"Did you get it yet?" Clarke called from outside the bathroom, her head poking into the room.

"Nah, but this little guy's harmless. Almost as harmless as his owner, in fact." He said. Clarke shot him a confused look.

"You met the dynamic duo yet?" Bellamy asked. He hadn't been the one to bestow the nickname. Monty and Jasper had, in fact, taken to calling themselves that, ignoring Bellamy when he'd pointed out that giving yourself a nickname was lame. Clarke sighed, exasperated, and that was all he needed.

"I wouldn't go near Jasper's spiders, so I didn't realize it was his." She said, her face taking on an irritated look. Bellamy took this to mean that it was time to trap the spider. He walked slowly forward and brought the mug down close to the spider, quickly pushing it in with the cardboard and covering it. He could hear Clarke's sigh of relief and shook his head, amused.

He turned around and went to leave the bathroom, but stopped when she flinched and yelped. "You go first. I'll wait over there until you're safely out of the apartment." She said, backing away from Bellamy. He rolled his eyes, but complied. He heard the shuffling sound of her slippers as she followed him, feeling kind of bad that she was walking around practically naked after what he imagined was a traumatic experience for her.

"You knock. I can't lift my hand." He said once they reached the dynamic duo's door. She nodded and waited for him to step aside (he rolled his eyes again) before stepping forward and banging on the door even harder than she'd banged on Bellamy's. It was a miracle the door stood attached to the hinges, to be quite honest. Clarke had some powerful fists.

"Jasper! Get your skinny ass out here!" She yelled at the door. Bellamy snickered again. The door opened soon after, and a disheveled looking Jasper greeted them. His goggles were askew, his shirt was rumpled, there was a suspicious looking black mark on his face, and he _reeked_ of something that neither Bellamy nor Clarke could (or wanted to) identify. He grinned at them when he opened the door, apparently not fazed by Clarke's harsh summoning.

"What can I do ya for?" He asked. Clarke grimaced and stepped aside. Bellamy moved forward and presented Jasper with the mug wordlessly. Jasper removed the cardboard and his face lit up when the spider climbed up his arm.

"Jobi!" He cried in excitement. Clarke recoiled at the sight, even though she was several feet away. "Monty! They found Jobi!" He yelled into the apartment. Monty suddenly appeared, in much the same state as Jasper. He got close to the spider and cooed at it.

"Where'd you find him?" Monty asked. At that, Clarke remembered she was supposed to be angry.

"In my fucking bathtub that's where!" She said, subconsciously taking a step forward. Monty at least had the sense to look apologetic, while Jasper, who apparently had no regard for his own life, simply smiled brightly at her.

"He must like you." Jasper said, extending the hand that Jobi currently rested on out to her. Bellamy went to warn him, but it was too late. Clarke's eyes opened so wide that Bellamy wondered if it hurt and she let out a scream so loud he was sure someone would call the cops. She jumped back and Jasper seemed to realize that he'd done something wrong.

Bellamy stepped in between them before anything had the chance to get any uglier, putting what he hoped was a reassuring hand on Clarke's shoulder. "We should probably leave. Jasper, keep that shit on a leash or something. Monty, see ya later." He said, and the two boys nodded absently, already back to admiring the spider.

Bellamy turned back toward Clarke, who looked significantly less shaken up, but still eyed the now-closed door warily. They began walking back toward their apartments, both standing awkwardly in front of their doors once they reached them. It had finally occurred to Clarke then that she should be embarrassed, and her cheeks immediately reddened. She turned and they both began speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Wanna go for-" They both shut their mouths and started at the same time, again.

"You go fir-"

"What were you gon-" It went quiet again and Bellamy motioned for Clarke to go first. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry I made your night really weird. I'm sure you didn't feel like spending it in some random girl's apartment trying to catch a spider. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know and I'll be happy to." She said, the blush never leaving her cheeks. In fact, it got a little redder.

Bellamy chuckled and reached a hand up, carding it through his hair. "It's fine, really. Every princess needs her knight in shining armor." He teased, giving her a quick wink, which just made her scoff and roll her eyes. They stood there for a few more moments, before Clarke shivered at a sudden draft and seemed to remember that she wasn't wearing very many clothes and tried, to no avail, to pull her robe down further.

"I guess I'll take that damn bath now." She said, making Bellamy smirk. Clarke gave him one last smile and turned to her door.

"Wait!" Bellamy blurted out. She turned around and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I just thought of a way you can repay me." He said. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Grab a coffee with me?" He asked, his voice hopeful. A smile broke out across Clarke's face and she nodded. She bit her lip for a moment, before stepping forward and planting a soft kiss to the edge of Bellamy's jaw. His hand reached up and touched the area her lips had just been and suddenly _he_ was blushing.

Clarke tossed him another smile, before ducking back into her apartment. Bellamy stood in front of his door for a few more moments, hand still touching his jaw. It occurred to him then that he didn't actually know when this coffee date was supposed to take place, though he suspected she'd let that happen on purpose. He smirked and entered his apartment. _At least I know where to find her._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated. You should totally check out my [tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com), too


End file.
